


of course

by magnificentmatt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, mentioned Pidge/Paladins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:16:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificentmatt/pseuds/magnificentmatt
Summary: It’s a debate that she can’t quite cease, whether or not she should go into Matt’s room.  On one hand, she knows that she’s always welcome in there, even in the dead of night, but on the other, he really should be getting his sleep.-(Or, two times where the Holts lay on their backs.)





	of course

**Author's Note:**

> Pidge/paladins is mentioned for like 2 paragraphs but it’s nothing angsty or love triangley, it’s just there

It’s late.

The last time that Katie had checked the time, it had been midnight, but that was somewhere between ten minutes and two hours ago. She can’t sleep, not when she knows that tomorrow is going to be the most painful day that she’s had in a long time. Technically, it’s _today_ , not tomorrow, and that makes everything hurt even more.

It’s a debate that she can’t quite cease, whether or not she should go into Matt’s room.On one hand, she knows that she’s always welcome in there, even in the dead of night, but on the other, he really should be getting his sleep. If he gets injured in space for a sleep-deprived mistake because she kept him up with her worries ... she’d never forgive herself.

But there are things that she feels as though she needs to say. Things that she knows that she’ll regret not saying. Maybe Matt has some of those, too, some that neither of them can say in front of anybody else, so shouldn’t she at least try?

Getting out of bed is an easy task, pushing herself off of the mattress and letting her bare feet touch the cold floor. It’s harder once she leaves her room and crosses into the hallway, her hand poised over his door but too anxious to knock.

“Matt?” she whispers through the wood, quiet enough that he’ll only hear if he’s awake. “Are you up?” She hopes, _prays_ to God that she doesn’t wake her parents up. Though they’d probably be sympathetic and understand a sister wanting to be with her brother, they’d force her to let him sleep.

Though she doesn’t get a verbal answer, she hears footsteps make their way through his room, and then the door opens. He’s on the other end, peeking back at her. He doesn’t look as though he’s just woken up, which she’s thankful for. In fact, he looks as though he’s been waiting up for her, a thought that makes something in her chest light up in warmth. “Come in,” he says, and opens the door wider.

His room looks the same as it always does, perfectly clean and tidy. Matt’s always been kind of a neat freak, to the point where he’ll offer to help Katie clean her room when it gets too messy for him to visit her in. His bed, however, is unmade, so he must have been in-between the sheets just moments before. “Sorry if you were trying to sleep,” she apologizes, though it’s hard to feel bad now that she’s here with him.

“I couldn’t sleep,” he says, his voice the same low hum as hers, not quite a whisper but not speaking at full volume, either. He sits back down on his bed, patting the spot next to him. Katie follows suit, hands in her lap. “I was actually debating knocking on your door.”

She laughs at that. They’ve always run so perfectly in sync. She looks at him, then, and through the dark lighting, he looks handsome in a way that’s different than usual, almost more mysterious. “I think we should have some rules,” she tells him, and she knows that he can tell what topic this is approaching by the way he shifts, blinking a few times and turning to face her more completely.

“Okay,” he says. “What do you have in mind?”

“Well, for one,” she replies, and she can barely hide her smile at what she’s about to say, “I think that if you meet a hot alien, you’re scientifically bound to have sex with them. If you want to.”

Matt laughs, and takes it as a cue to grab her by the waist and drag her over to him. She’s sitting in his lap, now, facing towards him with her hands on his shoulders, for once being the one to look down at him. “There’s no one else for me,” he tells her, shaking his head. He leaves a light kiss on her collarbone, over the fabric of her sleep shirt, and it leaves her blushing as though, somehow, it’s the worst that they’ve done.

She pouts at his immediate refusal. “I’m just saying that if you _want_ to have sex with a hot alien, don’t think that I’ll be offended or anything. Hell, I want to have sex with a hot alien.”

“Okay,” Matt says with a roll of his eyes. He’s not wearing his glasses, which is fine, because as cute as he looks with them on, he looks just as fine without them. “If I meet a hot alien who I want to have sex with, and they want to have sex with me, I will do it.”

“Good,” Katie teases, and she can’t even feel the spark of jealousy that usually comes up whenever they talk about seeing other people because the idea is just too golden.

“But,” he says, raising an eyebrow, “it goes both ways. If anyone catches your eye, don’t feel bad about it either.”

She huffs, leaning down to press a kiss against his temple. It’s not entirely as chaste as it sounds, her lips running down the length of his face, until she gets to halfway down his cheek and her neck feels too uncomfortable to continue. “There’s no one else for me,” she says, tossing his own words back at him. Almost experimentally, she pushes down and rotates her hips in his lap. It has the desired effect, his body going tense against her.

“Katie,” he says, his hands still hot on her hips. His voice is tight, almost as if it’s hard for him to speak, so she does it again, this time feeling how hard he is in his shorts when she rocks into him. Wow, it really takes him no time at all. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

“I think that I might have some idea,” she says back. Anxiety is blocking her throat, but Matt is leaving in just a handful of hours, so she dismisses it. “I want you. All of you. Please.”

His head goes back a little in surprise, and he looks back up at her with a stare that’s almost blank. “You want to - Katie, do you? Or do you just feel like you have to before I go?”

And, shit, of course he has her completely figured out, the way that he always has. The anxiety almost entirely disappears, now that she knows she doesn’t have to force herself to do something that she’s simply not ready for. She smiles at him, a smile that he returns. “I just,” she starts, and then can’t finish. “I just want you to be my first.”

There it is, out in the open. For the first time, there’s the acknowledgement that things could go horribly out in space. He and Dad could both die, or get lost in the unknown, or worse. There’s a chance that Matt will never come back and that they’ll never be able to continue whatever it is that they’ve had going on. There’s a chance that someone else will come around with the right words and the right everything, and she’ll fall for them, too.

“I still can be,” he counters after a moment. “And even if I’m not, so what? I’m still your first kiss.” He punctuates that part with an actual kiss, one of his hands moving from her hip to her jaw to angle her towards him. It’s short and sweet, the kind that leaves her almost giddy. After, his hand trails down her front, brushing over the fabric, down past where his lips had been earlier. “Still your first something, right?”

“Right,” Katie confirms, feeling a little dizzy from the contact of his hand laying on her upper stomach. “Can you - can you touch me, though?”

Matt grins, then, something almost wicked, and returns his hand to her hips, lifting her and pushing her back onto his bed. He’s gotten so strong as a result of his years of Garrison training, to the point where lifting her seems as easy to him as carrying a pen. He crawls over her, upper arms flat on his pillows near her head. “Hi,” he says, his breath warm on her face and smelling like mint.

“Hi,” she breathes out, and watches as he adjusts himself so that his right leg slots right between both of hers. He kisses her, and it’s nothing like the one that they’d just shared. This one is messy and rough and he tugs at her bottom lip with his teeth. The leg that’s in between hers starts moving, to the point where his thigh starts pushing against her crotch with every movement. Katie realizes that he’s humping her with his leg, and it would be an almost funny thought if she wasn’t so content just to be underneath him.

His lips move from hers to her neck, licking and biting at her skin there. She can’t help the sound that comes out of her mouth at the contact, low and barely above an intake of breath. She says his name, so quietly that she wonders if he can even hear it, and lets her fingers sink into his hair. His mouth trails down to where her neck meets her shoulder, and he sinks his teeth in hard. She’s jolted back with all of his thrusts, but as good as it feels to have him on her like this, it just isn’t enough.

“Matt,” she says again, half a whisper and half a moan. “Please.”

He stops, then, pulling his mouth off of her body with a few parting kisses and looking at her. Her shoulder aches a little, but she knows that she’ll treasure the marks later once he’s gone. “What do you want?” he whispers, and he sounds funny, as though sucking on her neck has made him lose his voice.

“Can you...” she starts, but she blushes red and finds herself almost unable to continue. He looks at her, and he seems to be a little dizzy himself, but he’s patient all the same. “Can you use your fingers? Please?”

Matt smiles at her, bright and full of teeth. “Of course,” he says, and pulls his entire body back from her so that he’s kneeling in between her legs. When she looks down at where their bodies touch, her eyes widen in mortification once she realizes that there’s a wet spot on his shorts from where his thigh had met the loose fabric covering her cunt. He sees what she’s looking at almost immediately, but he only smiles again, reaching for one of her hands and leaving a kiss on her knuckles. “Don’t be embarrassed,” he tells her, though he seems awfully proud of himself. “I’m taking it as a compliment.”

“I bet you are,” Katie comments. His fingers reach the waistband of her sleep shorts, so she lifts her hips off of the bed in order to give him the room to pull them down. When he does, she realizes that her shorts are damp, too. She’s not wearing underwear - hadn’t really seen the point in it when she’d tried to go to bed, but she wishes that she had now, with Matt blinking in surprise at her.

He reaches over and traces a finger over her cunt, pushing it in slowly and then taking it back out again. His finger shines under the light of the moon from outside, and he looks a little mesmerized by it. “God, Pidge,” he says, voice cracking just the smallest amount, “you’re so good for me, huh?” He leans back over her, propping himself up with his left arm as his right hand makes its way back in between her thighs, his finger sliding back in easily.

Even though she knows that she won’t come from anything but his fingers on her clit, it’s still a really nice feeling, being stretched out by him. He pushes another one in after a second, thrusting at a pace that’s almost too fast. His fingers are thick and calloused, to the point where they feel rough and the tiniest bit painful inside of her, but she’s too caught up in the sounds of him grunting in concentration to care. She almost forgets that there’s more to life than him right in front of her, finger-fucking her into next week.

Katie bucks immediately when he touches her clit with his other hand, rubbing agonizingly slow circles there. She can’t really control the noises that come out of her mouth, soft whines and gentle moans, and she definitely can’t when he speeds up. He’s learned from the times that they’ve done this before what pace she likes best, and it’s the one he’s using now, just fast enough to be worthwhile but slow enough where she can really enjoy it. All the while, his fingers from his other hand are still fucking into her, and she just feels so _good_.

She reaches up and clutches his pillows that she’s resting on, her face burning hot with the exhiliration of what’s to come. She can feel it building up inside of her, and she whimpers, biting hard on her lip to stop anything louder from coming out. They haven’t been doing the sexual stuff for long, though they’ve been kissing forever, and it can still surprise her how electrifying it feels, having someone else’s hands on her.

“Matt, Matt, Matt,” she chants, a little like a prayer, still in the hushed voices from earlier. “Matt, _ah_ \- I’m gonna -“

“Atta girl,” he says back, voice similarly wrecked, and she realizes that she hasn’t even touched him since she was on his lap and that he still sounds like this. Maybe she really doesn’t know what she does to him. “Come for me.”

It only takes a few more strokes before Katie comes, biting down on her hand to stop from making a noise that’s too loud. Her hips stretch off of the mattress in her desperation and she whines against her own skin, unable to feel anything but overwhelmingly good for a few seconds. Her heart pulses in her ears when she comes down, and she watches her chest move up and down raggedly with her deep breaths. It never stops being so world-stopping, no matter how many times it happens.

Matt’s fingers have slowed to a stop, but he leaves them inside of her, feeling her contract around them. “I love you,” he tells her, as if she doesn’t already know that, and pulls his fingers out slowly while she breathlessly says those three words back. To her surprise and slight horror, he licks a stripe down one of his fingers and grins. “You taste good,” he says, and even though he’s never gone down on her or anything, nor has she done the same to him, he says it as though it’s what he already knew.

Katie looks down between her legs to his shorts, and there’s a tent visible there even in the low lighting. “Do you need help with that?” she asks, a little lightheaded.

Matt hums, looking down at himself as though he hasn’t even noticed, though she’s sure that’s not the case. “What do you feel like doing?” he asks back, instead of answering her.

It _is_ a good question, though, because she’s not really sure. It’s not that she hasn’t jerked him off before, because she has, but it often feels like a task that’s too daunting for her to try. The idea of his last memory of her before he leaves being her attempting and failing to get him off is mortifying. Her conflicted feelings must show on her face, because he adds, “you don’t have to do anything at all.”

She has another request, but whenever she asks for anything it has her burning red, so it takes a few more moments than it should to get it out. “Can I watch?” she asks, looking between the bulge in his shorts and his face.

“Yes,” Matt replies without a second thought, and turns to pull away. He must want to rearrange them so that he won’t make a mess on top of her, but she can’t bear the thought of moving right now. She hooks her legs behind his back to keep him in place, even though they both know that he’s strong enough to get out if he really wants. He makes a noise that’s somewhere between confusion and surprise.

“Stay right there,” Katie says. “I won’t get in the way, I swear.”

He frowns and tugs at the hem of her sleep shirt. “I don’t want to get anything on your shirt,” he tells her, and then his lips curl up, “not when it looks so cute on you.”

With a burst of confidence that she knows won’t last very long, Katie reaches for the ends of her shirt and tugs it up and over her head, tossing it to the other end of the room. She’s not wearing a bra, because to be honest, who wears one to bed anyway, but she feels a bit shy about being completely naked in front of him while he’s still fully clothed. “What shirt?” she asks, and she’s smiling through the shyness.

Matt looks a little flustered for a second, but he actually does the same, tugging his own shirt off and throwing it in the same direction. He’s all lean muscle, but she only has a second to admire it before he’s pulling down his shorts, just enough to uncover his dick, and of course her eyes have to follow that movement instead. Katie’s not really sure what to compare it to, but she’s always thought that he was a good length. He pushes her legs gently aside so that he’ll have enough room to move his arms, and then leans over to hover his hand over her face. “Will you spit?” he requests, voice raw.

She pulls her head up and does so, leaning back on her elbows for support. She has a better view of him now, and she thanks the heavens for it, because he looks so damn pretty with a rosy flush on his cheeks and his dick achingly hard against his stomach. He uses the spit as lube, giving himself a few loose strokes with it in his hand. He reaches back up and spits again, and this time when he starts to stroke himself, he doesn’t stop. Matt’s eyes meet hers, and then they linger down towards her chest, then down to her cunt that’s partially hidden from his view due to their position.

Matt fucks into his hand harder, nearly doubling over on top of her at one point. All she can do is watch him with half-lidded eyes, and if not only to give him some incentive, she trails a hand up her chest and traces her right nipple until it’s hard. His eyes glue onto the action and he groans, soft enough that she wouldn’t have heard it at all if she hadn’t been watching his mouth.

She feels his cum hit her stomach before she even sees it, and it comes out in a few quick spurts, one going as far as to hit the area right below her left tit. Matt stills his movements above her, holding onto one of her knees for support. Half out of curiosity and half because she thinks that he’ll laugh, Katie scoops up a bit of his cum with her finger and sucks on it. It doesn’t taste that bad, just a little salty, so she grins at him the way that he had done to her. “You taste good,” she says, pleased with herself for the parallel.

His jaw drops a little, something that she doesn’t let go unnoticed, but he huffs a laugh all the same and tucks himself back into his shorts. He leans over to pepper kisses across her face, chaste ones that leave her warm. “You’re amazing,” he tells her, even though all she’s really done is lay in place. She whines at the lack of contact when he stands up, but he’s back in a second with a box of tissues, pulling one out and wiping it gently over her stomach.

Once he’s cleaned up, he crawls back into bed with her, pressing another kiss onto her jawbone. She’s still naked, and she should be cold due to the fact that she’s lying on the blanket instead of being under it, but her entire body feels warm. “I love you,” she informs him, even though they’d already exchanged that particular declaration just a few minutes ago.

“I love you too,” he replies, voice barely above a whisper. They lay in silence for a few moments, his hand petting the side of her face, until he speaks up again. “Any other rules?”

Katie had almost forgotten about them. “Just one,” she says. It’s the one that had driven her to come in here in the first place, and yet she’d gotten distracted by Matt’s lips and fingers instead. “Don’t forget about me - about us - up there.”

It sounds silly when she says it out loud, but there’s something in her stomach that curls at the mere thought of it. Not so much him forgetting about her existing, but forgetting about how much he loves her, forgetting about the nights that they’ve shared ... she just couldn’t _bear_ it if he came back with rejections and fake apologies.

Matt, ever the smart one, seems to get it, so he leans forward and kisses her soundly, soft and tender. “Never,” he swears, and it’s not so much that she believes him as much as she knows that he’s right. She knows it as if it’s a formula she’d had to memorize in school.

In a few minutes, she’ll have to collect her clothes and make the trek back to her room with still-sticky thighs, but for now she can lay here with him, and it’s enough.

 

-

 

The next time that Pidge goes knocking on his door is his first night on the ship. Even though she’s had all day to drag him around by herself, she aches for more alone time with him, so she knocks on the metal doors.

“Matt?” she asks, and she feels a bit of deja vu, even though she can’t necessarily tell where from. “You still awake?”

“One second,” comes through the other end, and it’s only a heartbeat before the two doors slide open, him standing near the entrance. “I was wondering if you’d stop by,” he says with a smile once they make eye contact, and it relaxes a part of Pidge that she hadn’t even known was tense.

His bedroom is clean and bare, if not only because he’s only been in possession of it for a handful of vargas. He scratches the back of his neck, almost awkward, before gesturing to his bed. “Do you want to sit down?” he asks, and does so himself. Pidge follows him and lowers herself onto the mattress, noting that it’s the same level as comfort as her own. She’s almost scared to touch him, in such a quiet and intimate setting like this, but she does, reaching out to brush her fingers across his neck. His own hand covers hers, keeping them in place.

“Did you ever have sex with a hot alien?” she blurts, only vaguely remembering the time that she had asked him to do that. She mainly remembers what had happened afterward.

Matt snorts a laugh and looks up at the ceiling, almost certainly avoiding her gaze. “Once,” he admits. “What about you?”

She could torment him, then, with stories about how she calls Lance daddy or how Keith has turned her ass as red as his jacket, but she doesn’t, because she knows that she’d feel a jealousy almost unbearable if he did the same to her. “Not aliens,” she says, and gives him a small grin, watching him connect the dots about the only other non-aliens around. When he opens his mouth to either ask which one it is (God, how would she tell him that it’s almost everyone currently onboard?) she adds, “it doesn’t feel the same. With other people, I mean.”

“No,” Matt agrees. “It really doesn’t, huh?”

She knows that there’s going to be a day soon where he goes back to rebel fighting and won’t be able to come by the castle anymore. She knows that she won’t have the opportunity to show up at his bedroom door on lonely nights, and will instead knock at another one of her teammates’. None of them know, about her and Matt, and she suspects that they’ll forever be blind to it no matter what stunts she pulls.

She takes her glasses off and folds them, reaching down to place them gently on the floor below her. The last thing she wants is to break her favorite gift. She scoots closer to him, until the only thing separating them is his arm that’s still clutching at her hand. “I missed you,” she says, quiet. “I thought about you every night. I dreamt about you and I _wanted_ you, Matt. I still do.”

He chases her mouth with his own, finally letting go of her hand in favor of slinging his arm over her shoulder. Kissing him is like falling back in love. He parts his lips for her and she licks the inside of his mouth, letting him do the same to her. It’s deep and it’s passionate, but it’s not dirty. Even when she and Matt had first started venturing into the more sexual aspects of this, he’s never treated her as something dirty, always telling her about how good she is.

Pidge takes her hand and gently pushes his chest until he falls backwards on the bed. He lights up with something both surprised and delighted, his hands moving to run along her sides. She straddles him as she kisses him, her own fingers tracing hearts into his jawline. Her lips break apart from his in favor of trailing downwards, pressing chaste pecks to his neck and collarbone, and then down over his Altean sleep shirt.

“Katie,” he says, and he sounds a little strangled. “Katie, you don’t have to.”

He’s still remembering the teenage girl who became embarrassed at the thought of jacking him off and who let him do all the work. Even though that was only a little over a year ago, she feels so different now, so much more confident in her own abilities. “I want to,” she hums, and presses another kiss to the area right below his belly button and right above his boxers. She peers up at him, then, a little wide-eyed. “Do _you_ want me to?”

“Yes,” Matt says in an instant, and he must read on her face how much she does, too, because he doesn’t give her any more warnings. “Fuck, yes.”

With that, she pulls down his boxers just enough that his dick will spring free, and she goes to town. She licks a stripe upside the length of it, her tongue darting out to lick his tip before she wraps him around her mouth. He grunts, and the petty part in the back of Pidge’s mind wonders if the hot alien he fucked shoved his dick down their throat, too. She can’t lower her mouth onto all of him, not when she’s still so small and he’s big anyway, but what she can’t do there, she hopes to make up for with enthusiasm. With every noise that he makes from next to her, she hums a little in contentment, making her movements faster.

“Katie,” he whispers, and he reaches down to blindly put his hands in her hair. She looks back up at him at the sound of her name, but he’s staring at the ceiling. “Can I...?”

Pidge, unfortunately, is not a mind reader, so all she can really do is pop her mouth off of him and press messy kisses onto the vein that runs alongside his shaft. “Use your words, Matt,” she says, and quirks an eyebrow in his direction.

He groans, his hips rotating slightly upwards. “Can I fuck your mouth?” he asks, and he sounds too embarrassed by his own request for her to feel anything but glee.

Pidge answers by sinking her mouth back onto him and letting his hips do the talking. His thrusts are short but quick, and all she can really do is hold her mouth in place as he grips onto her hair.

She half-expects him to come down her throat, but after a few minutes, he slows to a stop and tugs gently on her hair. He looks breathless and downright hot, since apparently the only thing that time can be kind to is his face. “I don’t wanna come yet,” he tells her as he lets her blonde locks go, though it seems to have taken a great internal dilemma for him to stop her. “Do you want to sit on my face?”

Pidge sits upright, wiping at the corner of her mouth with a nod. The only problem is that her pajamas are a one-piece, so she shimmies out of them by her spot on Matt’s legs. He downright groans when she slips the silk off of her shoulders, revealing her naked body underneath. She pulls the pajamas all of the way off of her feet and throws them onto the floor, leaving her bare on top of him. When she moves more towards his abdomen, he reaches up and strokes her right breast, the feeling of it nearly jolting her. She figures that he must be surprised by the fact that she has actual _tits_ now, actually big enough to bounce when she moves around too much.

Matt’s hands both trail down to her hips, and she squeaks as he lifts her up and brings her down onto his face. Her thighs press against his ears and her hands scramble to press against the wall when he starts to lick her, his tongue moving in slow, long strokes.

Pidge has never been one to keep quiet, and it shows now. “Oh my God, Matt,” she says, rolling her hips in a circle against his mouth. He licks up her slit and she chokes on air when he sucks on her clit. It’s been so long since he’s touched her sexually, to the point where even smaller movements are intensified. “Matt, fuck.”

She feels his head move from underneath her and the next lick that he does is inside of her, something unexpected enough that she whimpers with it. His tongue is warm and slick and even though she’d never come like this, she could die a happy death right here with his tongue fucking into her, but he must know that it’s not what she needs because he moves back to her clit and centers his focus there. It feels so good, having him between her legs, and if she didn’t already have her knees bent she suspects that they would buckle.

Her orgasm builds quickly, and she only really gets a few seconds before she’s babbling. “Oh, fuck, Matt, you feel so - _oh_ , please, keep going.” She’s not even sure if he can hear her, with her thighs covering his ears, but he sure acts like he can, rolling her clit around with his tongue as if he’s using his fingers.

Pidge thrusts down into his face when she comes, something that she can barely feel herself doing due to how natural it feels. He licks her clean despite her basically humping his mouth, and God, there are some days where she is so extraordinarily grateful to have him in her life.

She scoots back off of him after a moment, sitting on his lower stomach and feeling herself burn at the sight of her wetness on his face. Matt, however, looks as well-fucked as if he’d just been the one to come. “Holy shit,” he says, staring at her as though she’s all that’s right in the world.

“Will you fuck me?” she asks, instead of granting that a response. She’s still recovering from her orgasm, but she’s been wanting him inside of her for a long, long time, and she’s losing her patience. “Please?”

Matt freezes. “I don’t have a-“

“I don’t care,” she says, and she uses her hips to rub little circles into his stomach, leaving wet patches on the fabric. “What I care about is the fact that you still have all of your clothes on and that I want to ride you until I see more stars than what’s outside. I can go to the medbay tomorrow, Matt, _please_ , I’m begging.”

He groans and bobs his head up and down, which she takes as a victory. “You’re going to be the death of me,” he tells her, but the only thing that she feels in response to that is smug excitement. She lifts herself up off of him to tug his shirt up as far as it will go, and then it’s up to him to raise his shoulders off of the bed and tug them fully off.

Pidge scoots down until she’s hovering over his cock, still out of his pants and hard and leaking precum. She reaches behind her without looking to tug his bottoms off until they bunch around his ankles, and then he kicks them off so that it joins the other articles of clothing on the floor. Her hand goes down to angle him, so that all she’ll have to do to make him truly _hers_ is sink down a few inches.

Instead of doing that, though, she looks down at him. He’s watching the hand that she has on his dick with glossed-over eyes, as if he cannot possibly wait to see what happens next. “Are you sure?” she asks, then, because she _did_ kind of just talk him into it, and she doesn’t want him to do anything that he doesn’t want to do.

Matt reponds by raising his hips to the point where his tip brushes alongside her slit, not quite entering but certainly touching. “Please,” he says, and he sounds as though he’s about to cry. “I’ve spent so much time thinking about this, please, Katie.”

She sinks down onto him with a hiss, not because there’s any pain but because she feels as though she’s just put together the last piece in a puzzle. He feels good inside of her, if not a bit too wide for her to handle, but with a few brief moments of adjustment, she’s able to start moving up and down.

He feels hot, and when she looks at him now, it seems as though his entire body is hot, flushed red and sweating. She feels a bit overheated herself, sweat working its way down her forehead. She fucks herself onto his cock at a faster pace, and he groans with it, hands finding their way back to her hips. Dreamily, she decides that that’s where they belong.

He starts meeting her halfway with his thrusts, and once or twice he hits a spot so deep inside of her that she gasps. Without even really thinking about it, she gives her clit a few rapid strokes, and her hips jerk a little at the contact.

“Matt,” she says as she bounces up and down, and it seems that that’s the word that all of this always boils down to when she’s in the thick of it. It’s always his name and his body and his sounds. “Matt, oh, God, Matt, please let me-”

“You’re so _warm_ ,” he tells her, and she can tell that he’s about to start rambling by the way that his voice hitches. A lot of her quirks really did originate as his, huh? “You’re so tight, too, Katie. I want to feel you come. Can you do that? Can you come again for me?”

She rubs a little harder, not wanting to go faster in fear of losing her momentum. “Yes, yes, please, Matt,” she begs, and she massages her clit while still focusing on fucking down onto him. It’s kind of hard, chasing after her own quickly-moving cunt with her fingers, but the feeling of him filling her up is enough to balance out the pros and cons.

The second time, she doesn’t know that she’s about to come until she already is, her body twitching as her vision goes white. She’s crying out his name again, loudly enough that they’d be so screwed if these walls weren’t soundproof, but it feels as though she’s not even the one saying it. Pidge feels herself throb around him, and she loses the energy to sink back down onto his cock in her afterglow.

That doesn’t seem to be a problem for Matt, however, who simply ruts into her as if it’s all he knows how to do. Somewhere around the fourth or fifth time that her pussy contracts around him, he grunts and he shakes from within her, his thrusts coming more rapidly now. She feels his cum within her, hot and messy and everything that she’s ever dreamed about. She feels so full, so undeniably filled with him, and it’s the best thing she’s ever experienced. Even after he stops thrusting, she doesn’t move, doesn’t even think about getting up.

When he pulls out of her, she feels rather than sees a mix of juices gush out onto his hips. She knows that she should help him clean up, but there’s a sense of fatigue that is starting to settle into her bones. Matt smiles at her knowingly and pats his chest, so she curls up there without really thinking much about it at all.

“You’re amazing,” he whispers, his hands rubbing soothing lines into her sides. “You’re the best I’ve ever had, all I’ve ever wanted. I love you. I love you so much, Pidge.”

“I love you,” she mumbles back, pressing a chaste kiss against his adam’s apple, it being the only part of him she can really reach from this position. “Can I sleep here?”

“Of course,” he agrees, one of his hands reaching up to stroke her hair. He always treats her so good. “Of course.”


End file.
